A Tale of American Wizards: The Wendigo
by TheTrueScythian
Summary: Dedalus comes across a very deadly magical creature.


"This is a story that takes place in the Wizarding World. Only the original characters which i have created belong to me. Everything else is the property of J. K. Rowling."

Dedalus was in New Orleans, pushing his way through the crowds of No-majs that hustled and bustled to and fro along the city streets. Many wizards preferred the open country sides, and the peaceful solitude that it brought, but not Dedalus; though he didn't much care for other people, he was right at home among the large, noisy crowds, and the tall, looming buildings.

Dedalus was on a mission. He had be charged with killing a wendigo, an XXXXX magical creature that feasts on human flesh. But if he was going to do that he needed just a little bit of help.

He made his way through the main part of the city and headed towards a small urban part of New Orleans where he came to a small, antiquated shop with a red, wooden sign that said "Ms. Prewitts Peculiar Supplies".

The shop held everything a wizard could ever need; spell books, potions, ingredients, animals, even dangerous, sketchy things a wizard shouldn't be looking to buy, but could if they had the money. But strangely the shop also catered to No-majs as well. They could come in and buy good luck charms for a soon to be trip, or trinkets that sometimes did strange things that people swear inanimate objects shouldn't do.

The owner, Olivia Prewitt, was at the counter convincing a witch to purchase a shrunken head. It didn't look like she was interested but the head kept telling the witch it was a bargain deal. Olivia was a beautiful and brilliant witch, with fair skin, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a lithe body. And just like Dedalus, she was a secretive person, and if you needed something, and you could pay for it, she could get it. She and Dedalus had met years ago after she got in trouble with the MACUSA, and being very similar people, they became inseparable, and brought about the best, and worst in each other.

Dedalus walked over to the counter, and surprised his dear friend, and a large smile grew across her face. She shooed everyone out, and closed the store, and they went to the back of the store and embraced each other warmly in a tight hug.

They sat down and Olivia waved her wand of 13 inch, Black Walnut, and a Horned Serpent horn core, and the entire room sprang to life. Everything moved about as cups of tea were prepared and set before the two as they talked and caught up. They had a very strange friendship as they constantly mocked and teased each other, but they both loved each other dearly and couldn't imagine a better friend.

Eventually Dedalus told her that he had not come solely to see her. He told her about his job, and that he needed bait. Her eyes grew wide as wendigo's are some of the foulest, and most dangerous creatures in the Wizarding World. But she knew Dedalus was a great wizard, and there was almost nothing he couldn't handle.

She opened one of her many trunks and pulled out chickcharney meat (a magical creature that resembles an owl and is said to bring good luck). She assured him that chickcharney were indeed lucky and that the slab of meat would draw out a wendigo without a doubt.

As Dedalus gave her fifteen Dragots for the bait and started out, Olivia mockingly told him not to die alone in the woods somewhere.

Dedalus Disapparated just outside of a small, bleak Nebraska town and started towards a small, derelict mansion that was overlooked by the woods. This is where the wendigo was taking its victims to eat. It was a foreboding building that held a negative, evil feel that at one time must have been a grand, beautiful home. As Dedalus entered and walked into the great hall he wondered to himself why these dark creatures and wizards always have to hide in spooky, cold places.

He was immediately greeted with the smell of death and decay, and there must have been at least ten bodies in the house the wendigo was not finished with. Dedalus wrinkled his nose, it was horrific, but not the worse smell he had ever come to know; he had once helped stun a troll, and the odor was so bad he had to fight back the urge to not throw up his lunch.

He threw the chickcharney meat on the floor and stood in the corner waiting until the sun came down, because wendigo's only come out at night when they are at there strongest.

As it grew dark the wendigo came back to the mansion, sniffing the air and walking about in an almost dazed manner. It was tall, and emaciated, with ash grey skin. Its limbs were long, and gangly, and it had large antlers sprouting out of its head. The very air around it grew cold, and dark.

It spotted the chickcharney on the floor and immediately bolted straight towards it to eat. Dedalus agreed the bait had to be lucky, the wendigo never noticed him.

Dedalus waved his wand and the wendigo was frozen in a large block of ice. A moment passed by and he thought that it was trapped but the ice shattered with a swing of its arms. It let out a blood curdling scream as it rushed at Dedalus with unimaginable speed but Dedalus disappeared.

He reappeared at the other end of the great hall, and with a wave of his wand, the wendigo suddenly started to move incredibly slowly. It became enraged at this and started to grab and throw furniture at Dedalus.

He pointed his wand forward and the furniture disappeared, but the wendigo still rushed at him with incredible speed and tried decapitating him. He lurched backwards just in time but its claws slashed deep into his chest before he disappeared.

He reappeared in the middle of the room and shouted " _Bombarda Maxima!"_ The wendigo shot backwards in a large explosion and was blasted through the wall.

Dedalus ran to the large hole and saw the wendigo running back towards the woods. He Apparated in front of the creature and threw multiple curses at it, and he wendigo fell to the ground dead in a scream of agony.

Dedalus sat down and thanked Merlin's beard he was still alive. He pulled a small vial of dittany out from his trench coat and applied it to his wound, which started healing almost immediately. Dedalus waved his wand and the corpse shrunk down and flew inside his pocket. He had a friend at MACUSA who would be very interested in looking at the corpse and studying it.

Dedalus Apparated away, heading back to the MACUSA to file a report, and put the sight of such a horrible creature out of his mind.


End file.
